Jazz and Soul
by Vitlium
Summary: A new net mafia rises, no big deal right? Two months into the investigation ends with Netto and Rockman going missing, Four Months later a new Net Savior is sent to help, with a connection to the missing teen, but why does he remind them of Rockman and why does his navi act so strange the new mafia gaining ground will they find out where their friends are or uncover their secrets


**Ready Go!**

In hindsight Blues and Searchman really only had themselves to blame.

The two had acted rashly, something no one would ever dare think the two capable of doing.

But when it came to their Netops safety, logical sense often went out the window; as Blues struggled against the navi.

It's own sword was pushing Blues back, Searchman couldn't help; he was trapped by the evil navi's partner.

Who was trying to crush Searchman with two stone slabs, the green sniper navi was becoming tired as he didn't want to be crushed; but he also didn't see a way out of this.

Blues always prided himself in his abilties, but for the first time he was finding himself out matched on one of his greatest strengths.

He found himself loosing the struggle as he was thrown back, he dared a glance at Searchman who looked like he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Looks like we win" the tall samurai like navi said looking at Blues who scowled, was he really going to loose to this joke!?

"Less talk more crush!" The navis idiotic partner, who looked like a humanoid version of Stoneman yelled.

Right as the navi was about to hit Blues, who raised an arm knowing his sword wouldn't form in time.

A loud shot rang out, looking up he saw data streaming from the samurai's navi icon, it was instant deletion.

The stone navi looked around for the source, only to find himself sliced in half forcing him to plug out.

The two stone slabs trying to crush Searchman vanished, releasing the navi who fell onto his front.

He could barely move as he pulled himself into a sitting position, readying his scope gun as Blues made his way to his team mates side.

They had no idea who had shot and sliced the two navi's, it could be enemy or ally.

"Hey your not deleted!" A voice called out, as Blues and Searchman turned to their right.

Standing there was a small blue navi who wasn't much taller than Rockman.

The two found themselves depressing a bit at that thought, but didn't stop their battle stances.

The navi was covered in a black suit, he had baby blue armor with a chest plate similar style to Blues.

Around his wrist were arm guard's one held a pale blue sword, the other was a simple buster.

The helmet was shaped in sharp angle's with a pale blue visor over his dark brown eye's, a long blue pony tail came from the back of his helmet and nearly touched the cyber ground.

With simple blue boots, the navi icon was the letter S as it was the same on the ones on the side of his helmet.

"Who are you?!" Blue's asked, he had never seen this navi before.

The small navi smiled as his hand's turned back to normal" My name's Jazz, I'm a Net Savior from Kingland" he explained.

Searchman found the strength to stand" They brought in someone from Kingland?" Was this because of what happened.

"Manabe-san and the other's have retrieved your Netops, you were suppose to meet me and my operator today but I guess the plan changed" Jazz smirked, he didn't seem to bothered by the change in plans.

The two lowered their weapons and were relieved to hear their Netops were okay.

"Were actually suppose to go to Sci Labs, come on we don't want to be late!" Though to the two it sounded like the blue navi was joking.

The two moved slowly unlike Jazz who seemed to have energy to spare, the two could only wonder if they would have to work with the navi; no way would he and his operator come from Kingland for nothing.

But could they?

They could only wonder how Enzan and Laika would react to this, it had been four months without any leads; but none dare think about it to much.

The idea was to terrible for any of them to want to accept.

Meanwhile in the real world a brown haired boy was looking at his blue PET, brown eye's worried as he hoped his navi had gotten there in time.

"This is going to be so weird" the boy mumbled, he wasn't looking forward to this at all.

He was pacing in a room in Sci Labs, waiting for his navi and nest friend to return.

Four months didn't feel like enough time for this, what if they asked questions; he was as his brother put it a horrible liar.

But he had kept this truth from everyone else, it would be weird though; he just hoped they wouldn't hate him.

He heard the door open, it was Meijin.

"They've come back, he got there just in time before Blues and Searchman were deleted" the scientist informed the young boy.

He sighed" I'm glad" he said, but didn't make a move to leave the room.

Meijin just placed a hand on his shoulder" I know it's going to be strange, but your father's going to be there the entire time and so will Jazz" he said, using the alias they had given the navi in case of prying eyes or ears.

The boy nodded taking a deep breath to calm himself" Okay" he nodded and followed the man out of the room.

He saw Manabe, the Commissioner, his father along with a bandaged Laika and Enzan who looked less than pleased; but then again they always looked like that.

As he got closer he could feel his heart rate increasing, which for the first month freaked him out as it brought back terriblr memories.

Now he ignored it as Manabe looked their way waving them over, Enzan and Laika looked up.

He knew his brother would have enjoyed this moment, as Enzan and Laika looked at him in shock and confusion.

He only stood a few feet away from them when Enzan spoke up" Netto?" The brown haired boy winced at the name.

To Enzan and Laika at first glance the boy did look like their friend, but up close could see some differences as the boy shook his head.

"No, my name is Saito" he bowed his head" Saito Hikari"

 **I** **got the megaman bug again, I have to stop writing new stories stupid brain**


End file.
